girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-12 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Gratifying to have our analysis confirmed. (We did all agree, I think, that whatever they were autopsying wasn't Tobber. I'm not claiming this confirms that he's become a yog-yoggerunt.) I don't think it particularly matters that the remains were animal remains rather than a different person, except to rule out the possibility that the story starts with Tobber killing someone and grinding them up along with his nose. But it's nice to know that Krosp is still around. ➤ I'm a little confused about "blade of some sort -- expertly done." Wasn't the grinding done by the garbage disposal in Tobber's lab? Why wouldn't everyone expect the remains to be ground? Never mind, he's talking about Crisp and Henkle, not about "Tobber." Duh. ➤ I'm also a little bemused by the fact that we seem to be smarter about this than Agatha. Maybe the investigators split up the interviews, but whoever heard about the returned ten pounds should have jumped at the conclusion that Tobber himself was the actor. Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, November 12, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Do cat people really pick up their cats by an ear when they've been bad? Bkharvey (talk) 05:38, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :It's a comic. it's done regularly in comics. It's a comic set in an alternate reality. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:01, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, Fred, contrary to popular opinion, I do know about comics. You won't see me complaining about the various violations of Conservation of Energy throughout. But I don't know about cats, other than that I'm allergic to them. And some of the things that happen in GG do reflect reality, e.g., people talk out of their mouths (which becomes important when Lucrezia wasps Klaus). And I vaguely remember some US president (Lyndon Johnson?) getting in trouble for picking up his dog by the ears. How should I know what's standard behavior among cat owners? I was really asking a question, not making a complaint. Bkharvey (talk) 01:25, November 13, 2018 (UTC) :::If you DO know about comics, then you must have seen the trope of holding a misbehaving child by the ear (not lifting them). You can even see it being done in old "Little Rascals" films. Krosp is small so he gets lifted by Agatha who feels he needs it. "Bad kitty!" It also keeps the panel small. As for LBJ, he didn't lift the dogs completely off the ground but was criticized for a injurious practice. And, NO , one does not lift cats by their ears in the real world. They have claws. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:46, November 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Ah, yes, I'd forgotten having seen children dragged by the ear in movies. Thank you. Bkharvey (talk) 12:49, November 13, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Credit where due: It was Geoduck42 who first suggested that Tobber was still alive, and his nose was a false clue, back on 20180801. Question: Did Tobber kill Bunstable? Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, November 12, 2018 (UTC) : And did Tobber kill the Boilerghast? Argadi (talk) 11:27, November 12, 2018 (UTC) So, it's Tobber. What exactly is he up to? Possibly just cover that he claimed to be but he had time wipe (or alter) the boards earlier. Why let Agatha see them and why give her his notes on monstrosities? --Fred1740 (talk) 14:01, November 12, 2018 (UTC) : My new prediction: It's not just Tobber who's doing all of this, if only because Smokes seemed to recognize his killer, and didn't seem to get surprised until it became clear what s/he was planning. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:07, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :: It also doesn't appear to be just Tobber because erasing the chalk boards seems to be at odds with giving Agatha the monster book. Argadi (talk) 19:18, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::: Agree with Argadi's reason, but not with Geoduck42's. Smokes was looking down at his cat's cradle in the frames before that last one. He didn't know until then to whom he was talking. Admittedly he might have recognized the voice, but if so, and if the voice was that of a Spark, he would have been more polite than a distracted "Lab's closed." ➤ ::: So, who is doing what? Whoever is handing out Tobber's notes knew where to find them, which argues for that being Tobber himself. And faking Tobber's death could only have been Tobber himself and/or his assistant Troggo. Otoh, whoever killed Skates, killed Bunstable, and erased the boards is on the other side. I'm really only worried about killing Crisp and Henkle. I would prefer to have only one murderer, and yet these murders seem to benefit Tobber, if he wants his being alive to be a secret. Maybe the bad guy(s) also want to keep it a secret? Bkharvey (talk) 20:58, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :::: I think Tobber is likely responsible for Crisp and Henkle, that feels too directly tied to covering up his own death. Bunstable's death could be a couple of things, though. Tobber may have sabotaged to prevent from figuring out what he was doing, knowing that Bunstable could be quite sharp while on the juice, but he may have been removed because he was leader of the dome and in the way of nefarious plottings. I think Tobber has likely been behind many of the Boilerghast occurences, but ... that doesn't mean there couldn't be a Boilerghast and it may have given Agatha the book. Solomon Keyes (talk) 04:39, November 14, 2018 (UTC) I really don't know why I keep reading this site and commenting. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:46, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Clearly, three Mad Scientists & a Minion is what somebody needs, to make a meatloaf.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:23, November 13, 2018 (UTC)